


Good for Me

by ironiccowboykink



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freeform, She’s wearing black leather, Slight OOC, mild hair pulling, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiccowboykink/pseuds/ironiccowboykink
Summary: People on my TAZ blog are horny and wanted Lucretia to lay them on a table and go to down. So did I. We’re all horny here





	Good for Me

“Oh Gods,” you huff, body rocking to the beat of Lucretia’s thrusts. “oh Gods, oh _fuck.”_ Your voice is guttural, choppy and thick, slurred by pleasure. Your hands scrabble against the edges of the desk, slick with sweat, and for a second, one _delicious_ second, she presses against your back and demands you keep your head down.

You can hear her breathing above you, labored and unsteady. “I never thought I’d ever quite say anything like this,” she says, gripping your thighs almost harder than you can take it. “but you’re _so_ tight. Am I not doing a good job?” Her voice is so light, so teasing. 

You know what she’s doing, trying to get you to stroke her little ego, but the way she’s fucking into you makes you forget anything about her mind games. Lucretia pulls out, stroking a gloved hand down your back. The strap on she’s using teases at your entrance and she says— Gods, you know she’s fucking smiling right now, she loves it when you squirm— “Do you want me to stop?”

You can feel the leather she’s wearing sticking to your thighs, your hips. You can feel your insides quivering. You can feel the words bubbling up your throat faster than you can stop them: “ _Please don’t fucking stop._ ”

“Well, alright then,” Lucy smiles, so matter-of-fact. She grabs your hair, making your back arch. Her hands trace down your hips, and you can feel her fingers spread you open before she cants her own hips and fills you up again, a shuddering sigh escaping her lips. “You’re always so good for me,” she whispers, placing a kiss on your neck. “always so sweet.”

You can only keen as she fucks into you without mercy, without stopping. You reach back and card her fingers into her hair, moaning loud. Lucretia’s hand leaves your hips and you find she’s stuffed two of her fingers in your mouth and you suck on them, relishing the taste of sweat and leather. 

“You don’t know how much I like to see you like this,” she murmurs in your ear. “you’re so beautiful right now. All my years as a scribe,” Lucretia says, biting into your shoulder. “all my years as a scribe could never lend me the words to describe you right now.”

“Lucy,” you pant around her fingers, legs shaking. Your hips move of their own accord, bucking back to meet her thrusts. You feel like you’re going to _explode_ ; your thighs squeeze together around her faux cock, and Lucretia laughs, malicious and sweet.

“Lucy,” she parrots. “you like this, hmm? You like me having you like this?” Her thrusts speed up, forceful and erratic, and that’s how you know she’s close. “Remember, you can’t cum until I do.”

Her fingers slide out your mouth. “Yes, Madame Director.”

You can hear the smile in her voice. “You’re so good for me. Be good for a little while longer, hmm?”

“Yes, Madame Director.”

She presses a kiss to your shoulder, pulls your hair. “Don’t worry, love. We’re going to have fun.”


End file.
